The following disclosure relates generally to systems and techniques for pulse width modulation.
A signal amplifier that is used to generate signals with pulse width modulation (PWM) includes an output driver circuit that transitions between high and low states to generate the signal pulses. Finite delays in the output driver circuit's transition between the high and low states can introduce errors in the PWM signal generated by the signal amplifier.